


i ponder of something terrifying (because this time there's no sound to hide behind)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Guns, Hanging, Implied Wrist Slitting, Italics, Making Instruments out of Bones, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Suicide, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and even though she knew that junko's smile screamed of something predatory, that junko couldn't have good intentions, not when the lipstick that stained her teeth looked almost like blood in the right light, she couldn't say no. ibuki <i>needed</i>, she <i>needed</i> more than anything to hear that the murders weren't her fault. and so she couldn't find it in herself to push junko away.”</p><p>or; ibuki mioda's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ponder of something terrifying (because this time there's no sound to hide behind)

ibuki was so excited to get into her new school, to get to make music with the best of the best, that she didn't think anything could go wrong (she didn't think anything could go wrong, and that's where she messed up, is thinking that there was somewhere where everything was perfect and nothing was fucked up). she made friends within her class and they hung out during lunch and after school and then - 

and then the murders happened. 

//

ibuki knew logically, it wasn't her fault. that satou and natsumi had made their choices. she also knew that she could've done something. she could've stopped it somehow. she could've intervened, broken the door down, _something_ (for _god's_ sake, she could've at least done _something_ ). 

//

she first saw junko sitting in the front row of the upscale club she played to make money occasionally. she was sitting there, twirling one of her pigtails around her fingers, and listening to the music ibuki was making so intensely that ibuki could practically _feel_ her concentrating. after the show, junko came up to her.  
“i loved your music,” she purred, and ibuki grinned.  
“thanks!” and then junko put one of her hands on ibuki's arm and smiled in a way that made ibuki's heart _shiver_.  
“say, play a private show for me sometime?” junko asked, still smiling.  
“i...okay.”

//

junko took ibuki in and told her that no, the murders weren't her fault, and that no, her almost death as a child hadn't messed her up in a way that no one could fix, and it wasn't long before ibuki couldn't stop thinking of junko. and even though she knew that junko's smile screamed of something predatory, that junko couldn't have good intentions, not when the lipstick that stained her teeth looked almost like blood in the right light, she couldn't say no. ibuki _needed_ , she _needed_ more than anything to hear that the murders weren't her fault. and so she couldn't find it in herself to push junko away. 

//

on the day the world ends, ibuki is humming. not that this is anything new, she's always humming, but the song is different. she scrawls down lyrics on a napkin and sings it alone in an apartment and as she sings, she realizes that the people in the surrounding apartments have jumped to their deaths. ibuki grins widely. people dying? just because of her? what a _privilege_.

//

the next time ibuki sings, it's at a concert. hiyoko is dancing, because ibuki said she didn't give much of a shit what happened as long as she could _sing_. when ibuki ends the first verse, people are sobbing. she hears a few gunshots. she smiles so widely that she thinks her face might _crack_. she keeps singing, and by the end of the chorus, there are several bodies hanging from the trees around the stage, and gunshots echo every few seconds. there are pools of pink blood forming in the midst of the crowd. ibuki almost cries. watching these people die and knowing that she is the cause is the best feeling she has ever had.

//

she collects the bodies after, and uses some of the bones to make a guitar. there is blood in the cracks of her hands. she washes and it doesn't go away, but ibuki doesn't mind much. it just shows how much work went into this guitar, and how much she loves it. 

//

the first time she plays it, the audience sobs on the first note. when she starts singing, she notes gunshots in the background. when she is done with the song, there is no one breathing in her audience. 

//

ibuki hears rumors after that. sonia is gone, and so is souda. not that she knew much what souda was up to. she only knew what sonia was doing because she was ruling a country, and because of mahiru's propaganda films. but still. it's a _big_ deal. sonia is basically the most important one out of all of them. so ibuki stops having as many concerts and stays home in her apartment more. she doesn't want to _vanish_.

//

ibuki is alone in her apartment, practicing her new song (she wants to call it suicide symphony) when someone shoves her to the ground. her carefully crafted guitar shatters. she stands up to scream at them (to curse at them because they destroyed what she'd spent so much time and effort on _how could they how could they_ \- ) when there's a cloth pressed over her mouth and she _kicks_ and _fights_ and _kicks_ and _fights_ but -


End file.
